Admiration
by Yarisazame
Summary: Gin recalls something Aizen said and it's troubling him and keeping him awake. Does what Aizen said apply to him as well? Aizen responds to the matter. AiGin and fluff.


A/N: My first piece of writing on this site and it's quite fluffy I think. Not that I mind or anything. Besides, who doesn't like a little (or a lot) of fluff? :3

Warning: AiGin and so fluffy it could kill you.

* * *

_"Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding."_

Gin recalled Aizen's words as he lay with the sleeping man on their bed. He gently sighed and scolded himself for nearly waking Aizen as he always moved when he thought in bed. It was a bad habit and he probably should try to rid himself of it for the sake of his lover's sleep. Aizen shifted slightly in his sleep and pulled Gin's body closer.

"Are you hearing me?" Gin whispered lightly and caressed Aizen's face with his nimble fingers. "My bad."

The brown-haired man slowly opened his eyes and immediately focused them on his silver-haired fox. "Gin, you're awake? Is something troubling you?"

Gin shook his head and nuzzled his head in the crook of Aizen's neck. "Not at all."

"Please tell me." Aizen pleaded as he ran his fingers through Gin's fine, silky hair.

The silver-haired man again shook his head. "I'm fine, really."

"I don't believe you." Aizen caressed Gin's neck lightly with his tongue and was rewarded with a gasp. "Now tell me before I ravish you here and now."

Gin gulped when he heard this. Aizen was being playful and serious at the same time which meant if he didn't comply... he'd be a moaning and lustful mess soon. Fine Sosuke, Gin thought, you win... not that I wouldn't mind a little playtime.

"I only recalled some words ya spoke a while back about admiration and understandin'." Gin replied and sighed, content as his lover continued to play with his hair.

Aizen frowned. "And?"

"Well, I..." Gin started and paused but continued after some thought. "I realized I don't understand ya completely. This troubles me because how can I love ya when I don't understand ya? Don't get me wrong though Sosuke, I love ya like crazy but..."

Aizen's eyes went wide and he stopped playing with Gin's hair. "Gin..."

"What?" Gin asked as Aizen pulled him closer if that was even possible. "Sosuke?"

"I love you. I don't apply what I said to you at all, do you hear me? I said that to all of _them _but you are not one of _them_. You are something out of this world and any other world that exists. Such words, even by me, could never apply to someone as beautiful, rare, and precious to me as you." Aizen took Gin's hand and kissed his fingers.

Gin couldn't respond. All words had left him upon hearing that from his lover.

"Admire me Gin and don't understand me completely as I admire you too. We are lovers aren't we? Love is much different from admiration though I feel both for you. To be completely honest with you Gin, I love you so much it hurts because I wonder if you can return such an enormous amount of love." Aizen traced Gin's lower lip with his finger. "Now will you sleep with peace of mind?"

"I will." Gin replied. "But I do love ya more."

Aizen smirked and pulled his sly fox in for a kiss. Gin felt heat rush to his cheeks when Aizen caressed his lips in such a sensual manner that he thought he'd die from the wonderful attention he was receiving. The elegant way in which he was being kissed, Aizen's arms wrapped around his body and holding him tight and his fingers lightly caressing his bare skin, made Gin feel like he was drowning in love but he liked the feeling. To be Aizen's and his alone made him happy.

The silver-haired soul reaper blushed and nuzzled his face in Aizen's chest. He could feel Aizen's heart and how it raced with him being so close. Gin was happy because he knew that only he could get Aizen's heart to race like that. The man meant a lot to him for over fifty years and they were both happy every single day for over fifty years.

"Good night Gin." Aizen whispered when he thought the man was asleep and then settled into a comfortable snooze, arms still gently pressing Gin's body against his.

Gin's lip curved into a small smile and before he drifted to sleep he had one thing to say. "G'night Sosuke."

Admiration may or may not be the emotion furthest from understanding but love is connected to the heart no matter what.

* * *

Yes, both of them may seem out of character but I like how I wrote it. I spent perhaps two days on it since it was a short piece but I hope you enjoyed it anyway despite its minimal length.

~Yarisazame


End file.
